Traditional forms of content distribution are receding before increasing consumer demand for a multitude of varied and swiftly changing technologies. Content, such as audio, video, or the written word, is no longer restricted to the distribution channels of the television, radio, or printed page. Instead, a whole new range of devices, from mobile phones to portable computers are capable of viewing, playing, displaying, or otherwise consuming content. Wired or wireless networks broaden the reach and accessibility of content for these new devices. In order to exploit the greater audience now available, content creators and providers must continually respond to the changing ways in which devices obtain and consume content.
For some content creators/providers, inefficiencies arise when attempting to distribute content to a wide variety of devices. For example, a network-based e-commerce site may wish to provide product videos for products offered for sale. To increase product sales, the site may wish to provide product videos viewable on several different devices. However, as changes are made to product videos themselves or as new viewing devices or viewing formats are developed, the site may have to maintain several different versions of what is essentially the same product video. The cost of maintaining video versions for a large number of product videos may discourage content creators and providers, such as the network-based e-commerce site, to adopt new content distribution technologies or methods. Similarly, the adoption or development new content consumption devices or technologies may be discouraged in face of the challenge of supporting these new devices or technologies.